


Jealous

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Jealous Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to NOT be jealous of Momo Satsuki.</p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Momoi Satsuki was not introduced to you in the best of ways. 

When you met the pink-haired girl, she wore a tiny bikini and glommed onto your boyfriend. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she hadn’t declared Kuroko as her boyfriend upon being asked who she was. 

But for Kuroko’s sake, you tolerated her...until she showed up at an impromptu third year’s practice, wearing a soaked uniform, in tears and asking for Kuroko. 

Then she glommed on Kuroko again in a t-shirt too small for her large chest. You boiled with anger and before you did anything rash, you left the gym, leaving behind a confused Kuroko. To him, he was just comforting a friend. To you, his friend was trying to steal him away. 

Sure, it was petty, but it's not like you were immune to jealousy. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The obnoxious tapping sound against your window drew my attention away from your studies later that night. Sitting your pen down, you walked to the window and peered through the glass. In your lawn, Kuroko stood with a handful of pebbles. He motioned for you to come see him and reluctantly, you complied with his request.

“What are you doing here?” you asked as soon as you stepped out of your door. Your arms were folding and Kuroko knew you were still upset. 

“Are you upset with me, _____-san?” Kuroko wondered, despite knowing your answer. You didn’t know how to respond. 

Would he be mad if you answered honestly? Or would he be mad if you lied?

“I-uhm-no. I’m more upset with Momoi.” you mumbled, looking away. 

“Why?” 

You nearly exploded with all your pent up anger and jealousy when he asked you that question, but you managed to keep yourself composed. Although in your tone was a hint of that pent up anger and rage.

“Everytime she sees you, she doesn’t seem to acknowledge that you’re my boyfriend,” you explained, “Kuroko-kun, do you like her more than me?”

The blue-haired boy shook his head. “No, _____-san, I like you. I only have eyes for you.”

You blushed, embarrassed. “But she’s so much more prettier than I am.”

Kuroko slipped his arms around your midsection, pulling you close. You felt heat radiate through your whole body at his sudden gesture. 

“______-san, Momoi-san might be pretty but I don’t like her the way I like you. You are more than just a pretty face. You are more than what you give yourself credit for,” Kuroko stated, “Momoi-san hasn’t accepted that I’m your boyfriend but I hope she will soon.” 

You smiled weakly. You never truly realized how wonderful a boyfriend he was until now. “So I don’t have to worry about her stealing you?” 

Gently, Kuroko kissed your forehead. That gesture told you what his answer was-

”No, you don’t.”


End file.
